


Slip Into Damnation

by shardsofglass (rayoflight)



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayoflight/pseuds/shardsofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny Mills takes on an unexpectedly powerful foe. She ends up on the receiving end of a nasty spell which sends her to a version of Sleepy Hollow where all that she knows and loves has been turned on it’s head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip Into Damnation

“I’ve got you you little brat!” Jenny shouted triumphantly as she snapped the bracelets on the child’s wrists.

...Or what appeared to be a child.

The thing sneered at her and _collapsed_ down onto crossed legs. Her head dropped forward and it began to mumble something.

“Those bracelets are made of blessed olive wood from Jerusalem.  You can’t hex yourself out of them.” Jenny taunted.

“Oh, Jennifer Mills.” the thing said, unnervingly patronizing, it's voice unlike that of any little girl she had ever heard.

“I’m not hexing myself out of your bracelets.  My life is for Him.  I have no need for escape. My only purpose is to insure that this plane matches the despair of the other…”

The thing spoke an incantation in some twisted tongue even Jenny had not heard the like of before and Jenny watched in horror as the thing’s eyes whited over, it’s nails lengthened and blackened.

“I shall gift you Mills woman, with a vision of what this plane ought to be….” and it reached out and scratched the dirt. Making long gouged tracks with both clawed hands. The earth shook beneath Jenny's feet.

Jenny lifted the walkie to her mouth.

_“Sister of Witness calling Witness Team, this demon child is doing some funky incantation shit despite the bracelets!! Hurry up and get down here!!”_

She inwardly cursed Hawley, who was the one who had sent her the bracelets.

It cackled at her, mockingly, triumphantly…

“You shall see Mills woman, the true destiny of this world.”

It started in the pit of her stomach. The odd pulling sensation, as if she were falling inward, inside herself… As if her soul were pulled inside out.  

The world wiped in and out, in and out, shifting before her eyes, under her feet…She felt herself falling, down, up, sideways…

Until she slammed face forward into grass…

Grass coated in a strange stinking yellow powder.

Jenny coughed, _“...sulfur”_ and tried to lift her head to get her bearings.

The creature was gone.

Her head pounded and her vision swam, but she focused in on her surroundings, and slowly got to her feet.

She sobbed aloud at what she saw…

It was Sleepy Hollow...but _not_.

The buildings looked as if they had been through a war, pock-marked with bullet and shellfire holes and what looked like giant claw-marks. Bloodstains marred the streets and sidewalks.  

And _the sky_ …

 _Oh God_ , the sky.  Pitch with charcoal grey clouds and red lightning dancing between them. She swore she glimpsed some kind of giant leather-winged creature up there.

She realized belatedly that the sulfur she saw coating the grass was raining down from this sky, this all-wrong, terrible, sky.

“No...NO!! This can’t be happening!”  

She shook her head  and spun around, looking for anything, ANYONE that she could safely cling to in this awful vision.  Something to wake her from it.

“It’s not real. IT’S NOT REAL.”

She ran down the street still staring at the many wrong things.

The Benjamin Franklin statue near the clock tower,-- beheaded and coated in dried blood, surrounded by what were clearly offerings in some kind of ritual.

Huge cracks in the road which revealed fathomless pits.

A skeletal stroller, -empty, rolling down the sidewalk, also splashed with crimson.

And then she saw something which knocked the wind out of her as if she had been struck.  She crumbled to her knees.

A huge tattered old banner bearing the phrase:

 

_**All Hail the Witnesses** _

_**For We Are All Damned.** _

_“No.”_  

* * *

_*screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!*_

“AHHHH!!!!”  

Jenny gripped the sides of her head, pressing her palms tightly to her ears to shut out the awful sound.

A high-pitched whine, which keyed up and down in intensity.

Beyond that sound was the sound of footfalls, running up behind her… Before she could properly turn to see who it was, the stranger had grabbed her by both shoulders and lifted her up by them.

“YOU MUST HURRY!! IT’S COMING!!....”

The figure had run ahead after getting Jenny to her feet.

“Follow me!   _RUN!!”_

Jenny ran, without pause or second guess or even so much as a “Who are you.”  

She followed the hooded figure into the woods and as they both entered, there was a tremendous roar behind them.

“Their pet…and it’s hungry by the sound of it.” her mysterious stranger said.

As they ran, she noted the change in the woods, it became lighter, the air cleaner, the darkness purer somehow, without the fugue and reek of downtown Sleepy Hollow.

Whatever was giving chase had stopped doing so.

The person she had been following stopped and made a whippoorwill sound with their mouth. Several people appeared behind Jenny, with weapons raised at her back.

Jenny raised her hands in submission.

The figure she had been following pulled back their, - _his_ hood.

_“...Andy?”_

* * *

This man with an intense stare and a ragged claw shaped scar marring the back of his head, creating ugly irregular parts in his hair, was definitely _not_ the Andy she had known in high school... Soft-spoken, shy, following Abbie around like a puppy and slightly unnerving actually.  But he had been Abbie’s friend, so Jenny largely kept her mouth shut about the weird vibe she got from him.

Jenny suspected that Abbie had befriended him in part because they both came from difficult home situations, which they both tried to keep hidden from the rest of the student body.

Andy had been adopted from South Korea. His adoptive parents were crazy-strict and determined to assimilate him, to make him an all-American boy with no knowledge of his Korean heritage. Being the only Asian kid in a school of few minorities period, his adolescent experience was a juxtaposition of constantly being made fun of for his “chinky” eyes at school, with going home to parents who denied that race could even be a thing for him, if only he were the model minority they expected him to be.

Last she had heard, Abbie had killed him, sent him to purgatory at his request, only to see him there...for him to help her out of there, after she was duped into staying behind by the witch...

She knew for damn sure he wasn’t the Andy she knew. Who knew what kind of history this Andy had.  

A familiar voice piped up behind her.

“She’s not tainted by any evil...Would not have been able to cross into this forest if she had been.”

It was Reyes, suited up in swat gear with a strange talisman in hand.

“...but she’s not _our_ Jenny either.” she said, eyeing her in a odd way.  

“She still has her legs...not the prosthetics.”

“Prosthet- Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!” Jenny screamed.

Andy frowned at her.

“How did you get here?” he said leveling a weapon at her despite her apparent ‘non-evil’ status.

“I was chasing down a minor demon, who was also _in_ the guise of a minor when it cast a spell on me.  Now, Sleepy Hollow is all fucked up! and everything, _-everyone_ is different! It looks like the End of Days happened!”

“It did.” Reyes said.

“Just as your sister and that man she resurrected wanted.”

“ _She_ resurrected?”

She looked from Andy to Reyes and back again.

“Okay.  Start from the top, please!”

* * *

Reyes put her hand on Andy’s assault rifle, lowering the muzzle.

“It’s okay.  I’ve got it.”  she said.

“Come with me.”  Reyes walked ahead of Jenny and lead her into a cellar. It was cavernous inside.  Filled with armed people busily looking over ancient scrolls and modern websites. Reyes picked up a tablet and did some navigating, finally opening a saved video.

It was difficult to make out at first, as the camera was jostled around quite a bit, but the scene slowly revealed itself.  Jenny watched in horror as a panicked crowd of people desperately tried to escape a building, in vein.  She watched as people were trampled underfoot.  She watched as fire blazed around them, as some seemed to drop dead from poison or smoke inhalation, though there was little smoke, that she could see.

Then the camera swerved and the person operating it began to whisper a prayer from their hidden perspective as two people calmly walked across the chaotic scene, a short black woman and a tall thin bearded white man.  

“...my god…no.”

They were holding hands, their eyes glowed and they were clearly the source of all the death and destruction surrounding them.

“Abbie?  Crane? How can this be?!”

Reye's sighed.

"I believe that the spell cast on you put you in another reality."

 

* * *

 

 

“In this world, when you and your sisters were girls, your mother did her best to protect you from the demons she said would come for you. And come they did, eventually killing your mother and taking your legs just below the knee in a violent confrontation.  Abbie, being a Witness, remained just outside of their reach.

Though she became convinced that she was cursed and effectively pushed you away. She became a delinquent and then eventually a rather adept crime mistress, gaining a reputation for knowing all hidden motives and plans, and being virtually untouchable in the game."

"She's a cop in my reality." Jenny said, quietly.

"She tapped into latent abilities her female ancestors had passed on to her to stay ahead of the competition.  They thought she was a witch. But no… a Witness is much more powerful and rare.”  Reyes said thoughtfully. “Your sister convinced herself that a purge of this world was God’s plan.”

“Over the years she was haunted by visions of a man from the past, one like herself - with a twin soul, armed with the same gifts and a powerful connection to her, -a Witness bond.”

“Crane…” Jenny said, frowning.

“In his day he had been a well-read man of breeding and means, a man of nobility.  With wit, charm, and an unusually voracious curiosity and intelligence to boot.  He could remember all that he saw, smelled, touched,-still can, of course…  He fought in the Revolution on the British side at first, before betraying his homeland for the hypocrisy of the Americas for some unknown reason.  -A New World with new people for white men to conquer and destroy.”  Reyes said with disgust.

“...including my ancestors.”

Jenny sat there gaping, enraptured by this slant version of her friend and sister.

“A witch was hired to take him down back then. Unfortunately, she was not strong enough to kill him. After wounding him in battle, she put him into a death-like sleep instead.  Only by the hands of the other Witness would he awaken.”

“Abbie had been searching for the spot where was buried for a long time.  Her ancestor Grace, had written about the man in her journal. That is how she eventually found where he was buried and how to raise him. That she did. The connection, the power that crackled between them was seductive.  They were completed each other. They became lovers, beholden to none but one another. They shaped all who surrounded them to their will.   And one day, the world simply cracked open like an egg, releasing all manner of horrific dark forces.  They both saw it as a fulfillment of God’s will, the beginning of The End and an inevitable rebirth for the world. 

They are harbingers of destruction.  They care for none but what they perceive as His will and each other.”

“So, who...what am I, the other me, here?”

“You have traveled and are studying ways to undo this, to undo them.  You are supposed to be in Ethiopia, where the Ark of the Covenant is hidden, recovering pieces of it to use against them.  I don't know what I was to you in your world, but here, I am Leena Reyes, a Bruja Blanca.”


End file.
